


Etreavia

by luna_ren_creations



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_ren_creations/pseuds/luna_ren_creations
Summary: Upon her father the King's death, the throne falls to his surviving child, Princess Misaki. Terrified of taking the throne, feeling being Queen was never her destiny, Misaki has a hard time adjusting. But she isn't alone. 5 young men, who came into her life all as childhood playmates and companions, continue to stand by her, now all knights of the Queen's guard. Their duty is to honor and protect her. They all share a close bond, something Misaki's mother frowns upon. What's more, the Queen feels a lot more for 1 of her knights, a boy she can never have. The two deny themselves any kind of future together, and yet still share small moments, just subtle cries of what they yearn to have with one another. It's a risky game and they both know it.At the same time, Etreavia and Queen Misaki's life is in danger. Will her 5 best knights succeed in protecting their queen and kingdom? Or will all be lost?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me when I was bedridden with the flu. That being said, I hope you enjoy this fantasy AU of Nu'est. *cough cough* Huge Ren bias over here btw... Feel free to comment your thoughts on the chapters. Please enjoy.

**Prologue**

 

As the coronation music swelled in the grand hall and the new ruler of Etreavia sat before her subjects, equally excited and terrified  all at once, Her eyes quickly found 5 young men in the audience who had always been at her side. They'd practically grown up together, being all around similar age. While she had been royalty and technically these boys' families were servants to hers, she still viewed them as her closest companions. And they respected her, as they grew older, but to the 5 young men, she was just Misaki, their friend. As she sat upon the throne, though, her slight figure almost trembling under the weight of the royal robes and crown, all 5 felt nothing but immense pride for their dear Misaki, their Queen. 

"Do you, Misaki, daughter of the house of Zhen and heir to the Etreavian throne promise and swear to govern the peoples of this kingdom and to uphold the laws set out for this land by our forefathers and fore-mothers, for as long as you remain chief monarch or Etreavia?" The appointed officiant's voice boomed through the hall. Misaki drew a deep breath.

"I solemnly promise to do so." She boldly answered, holding her head high. Her gaze shifted to her dear mother and she felt a pang of sadness in her heart. Only 6 months had passed since her father, King Hachiro had passed on. 6 months since the throne passed to her, because she was already over 18 years of age. 6 months since dozens of suitors were thrown her way, none of which even slightly interested her. 

"You must marry. It is your duty." Her mother and literally everyone else around her had to remind her. Her duty. Ha! she wasn't even supposed to take the throne. Had her older brother not been killed 7 years ago in the Ibalon war, she would have watched easily from the sidelines. Taki was meant to be king. She id not feel meant to be Queen. But it was left to her. Her father's illness had been a long and drawn out affair. Even their own kingdom's magic couldn't save him. What magic was this? Deep underneath the palace laid a core. A pink and blue core, as legend had it, that gave life to everything and everyone Without that core, Etreavia would be desolated. The core gave members of the royal family extraordinary healing and live bringing powers. Only in the end, it had failed the King. His disease was far too great.

Taking the orb and scepter from the tall man in front of her, she sat straight as an arrow as she was proclaimed, Queen of Etreavia. The assembly rose, applauding for their new monarch. The sound was almost deafening to Misaki, who also stood. Her gaze found those same 5 men again. So busy had she been with coronation preparations, that she couldn't recall the last time she'd seen her friends face to face. It seemed all of their eyes were on her too. Jonghyun, the son of one of her mother's maids. Aron, son of the palace blacksmith. Baekho, son of a palace guard. Minhyun, son of one of the palace chefs. And Ren. Dear Ren. A refugee from the war, he came with his human mother, accepting the King's request they find food, lodging and employment at the palace. Ren though, was half elf. Looked down upon for his different appearance,  he became a stable boy. His mother was a maid, a seamstress, until she died of an illness the doctors coudn't diagnose, 2 years later. Ren was devastated, but remained as a stable boy and later a groundskeeper. The 5 stood in the great hall that day though, as knights of the palace. After turning 18, Misaki was permitted to choose her own staff. One could guess who her first 5 choices were. The now Dowager knew that these boys held a strong place in her daughter's heart, but even so, tried to keep pushing lady companions on her. She had a few, but they were either already married, had children or were about to and were therefore perfectly boring. After the coronation, the day was by no means over, and Misaki found herself in her chambers, close to midnight and perpetually exhausted.

"Get some rest. We have much to do tomorrow." Her mother had said in parting. Yet Misaki laid there in her nightgown, physically exhausted, but mentally wide awake. She missed her father, she missed her brother. She hated that this life was thrown at her. So much fell to her now. After Taki died, she knew being Queen was somewhere in her future, but she wished it hadn't been so soon. She couldn't sleep. So, getting up and donning a light outer garment with her cloak over top, she summoned one of her maids to deliver a message to the barracks. It was silly to request all 5 of her dear boys' presence at that hour, though she technically had the authority. No, instead she sent for only one of them. The one... dare she even think it... the one she loved. She left then, for the courtyards, swept away in her own thoughts, unaware of what was about to happen. This, dear reader, is where our story commences.


	2. A Young Queen & Her Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villains are introduced. Back in Etreavia, Queen Misaki, overcome with emotion requests the presence of Ren, the man she feel so much more for than a friend. She pours her feelings out to him and they both secretly grieve over the fact that they can never be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this first chapter. I apologize if it's rough and choppy, I do plan to revise this book when I finish. Feel free to comment and leave kudos. Much appreciated.

**A Young Queen & Her Love**

 

"Well?" A hooded man aboard a coal black horse demanded, as a fellow rider came into view.

"I went to the coronation. Nothing about the new Queen even suggests she has any kind of powers her father did." The second man answered.

"Well she has to. Since the King is gone, she's all we've got." The second man paused.

"I still don't believe it, much. Powers, some mystical core... sounds like some ridiculous fairy-tale." He snorted. The hooded man removed his head covering, revealing a long scar covering most of his face and a dead eye.

"Listen well. It's no fairy tale. I've seen it with my own eyes and I want it. That girl they're calling Queen is our key. So you get back there, until she does something, anything remotely magical. And then you bring her to me. Or I'll have your head. Understood?" He growled, baring his teeth like an animal. The second man gulped and nodded.

"Y-yes, my Lord."

**********

The barracks were warm, despite the cold January night. A fire was lit, somewhere nearby outside and from his perch on the rooftop of the building, Ren could see the faint orange glow. He turned his eyes upward to the stars, a flicker of a smile dancing across his face. His mother used to always tell him to look for her in the stars. Maybe that's why he drew such comfort from them.

"You know, one of these days you're going to kill yourself up there from some clumsy fall." A familiar voice brought his gaze back downward. Jonghyun stood below him, arms crossed.

"When have I ever fallen?" Was his calm reply.

"Regardless, you'd better come down. One of the palace maids came by with a message. Seems our new Queen wants to see you in the palace courtyards." He added. Ren was slightly puzzled by that, given the hour, but he wasn't about to refuse her, even if she wasn't Queen. Misaki was a friend, first. Probably one of the dearest friends he had. Climbing down from the roof with ease, he thanked Jonghyun for the message and set off.

The courtyards were cold as Misaki paced, trying to calm down. She hadn't been Queen for 24 hours yet and she was already losing it.

"I miss when you used to come find me in person." Ren's familiar voice made Misaki spin around, as emotion completely overtook her.

"Ren!" She cried, running to his arms and breaking down. He hadn't seen her like this since her father's death.

"Hey, shh... what's gotten you all wound up?" He asked, hugging her tight, even though she was just made Queen and could possibly result in his hanging if he had not been a cherished friend.

"I-I'm Queen..." She sobbed.

"I know. I was there, remember?" He mildly joked, as she stepped away, turning her back to him.

"I-I'm not meant to be a ruler. I'm terrified..." She admitted, her first time openly doing so. Ren stepped closer to her.

"What can I do?" He asked, unsure really what he **could** do. This was far beyond any of their childhood issues. Her response though, was one he'd used in the past, after the loss of his mother.

"Just be with me." So he stayed. About half an hour passed of them sitting on a low stone wall, in silence, until Misaki finally spoke.

"Do you think I'll do well as Queen?" She asked, looking to her friend. Even in the dim light, she could make out his fine features, calm eyes and long, raven hair.

"You, will do amazingly as Queen. Misaki, I know you. You're strong, stubborn, confident, kind and loving. You will be a ruler that our descendants will read about and think 'she was a grand Queen.' I know it's new and you're scared, but just remember, you're never alone. And I know the other boys will say so too, but allow me to be the first to vow my eternal servitude and honor to you, Your Majesty. And I will always, always protect you." Ren answered, his mesmerizing blue eyes staring right into hers, as he gently took her hand and bent down on one knee to kiss the top of her hand. A few slow tears trailed down her cheeks as she longed to say the words that could potentially change their lives forever. But she couldn't. Even though the boy with the raven hair would always be her 'one', she was Queen now and even though he was a knight, still essentially he was a nobody, not to mention a half blood. The court would lose their minds. Not to mention her mother. So instead, she gave him the next closest thing to her heart, both literally and figuratively. Misaki pulled her dark hair back, unclasping a chain from around her neck, with a silver encased pocket watch on it.

"Here." She said, taking his hand and laying it open. She placed the item into his palm. Ren was slightly puzzled.

"I thought this belonged to your father." He noted, meeting her gaze. She nodded.

"It did. He gave it to me, I'm giving it to you. I want you to have it... so you know how much you mean to me." Her voice grew soft. Oh how she wished she wasn't royalty, or better yet, that Ren was. She never cared he was a half blood, though everyone else seemed to. If only there was no stipulation, no prejudice. Misaki thought becoming Queen at least could enable her to do whatever she pleased. It didn't seem so. Ren stared at the pocket watch, touched by the gesture. Even being so long in the gracious servitude of the King that had rescued him and his mother from certain death, he still at times felt undeserving. In any other district, any other kingdom, he would have been killed. Half bloods were seen as mutations, mistakes, abominations. He was lucky. He knew Misaki held him in high regard, as she did with his four comrades, the boys he was raised with. But there was something more, even as he closed his fingers around the pocket watch, his eyes not leaving hers. He'd known it as long as she had, they had something deeper. Ren risked his life just thinking about it, though. That dream would never come true.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I'll treasure it forever." He found his voice and Misaki chuckled.

"Please Ren, don't call me that." She insisted.

"Thank you... Misaki." He almost risked it all. They were alone, she was vulnerable, he was vulnerable. It would've been so easy. But as he gazed to her slightly parted rose bud lips, he knew he had to control himself. Even if it killed him. Rising, he took a deep breath and clasped the chain around his neck, hiding the watch under his dark blue uniform.

"I should go. You should too. It's late." He said, trying not to trip over his words, but not exactly succeeding. Misaki nodded.

"Yes... thank you. For all you said. It really helped." She offered a meek smile and he returned it.

"Anytime. I believe in you. Remember that." Ren nodded.

"I will. Goodnight Ren.

"Goodnight."


	3. The Day Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Misaki embarks on her first Day Tour with her 5 chosen knights in tow. Both Ren and Misaki continue to internally war with their feelings for one another. Misaki displays her power publicly for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts so far. This is the first time I've ever done an AU and would appreciate feedback. Thanks and enjoy!

**The Day Tour**

Winter turned to spring, a crisp and refreshing one at that. Misaki had been kept busy with her queenly duties, that her last meeting with Ren was unfortunately the last time she'd seen him or any of the others. It was always paperwork, royal events  and all around just dull things a 19 year old monarch couldn't be bothered with. She respected her position and knew her duty, but at the same time, she just wanted to run away sometimes.

"I believe in you. Remember that." Ren's parting words to her echoed in her mind, pressing her forward. Buds were forming on the trees all throughout the kingdom, bringing an aura of new beginning. It also meant that Misaki could finally leave the drudgery of palace life and queenly duties that winter brought, for some well deserved time out, or as it was regally coined, a Day Tour. Misaki's mother was wary of her daughter embarking on a day tour so early into her reign, but it was advised, insisting that she 'needed face among the people.' And as Queen, she could choose her entourage. While her ladies and a few guards seemed like the obvious choice, her advisors and mother were shocked when she decided to ride horseback with her 5 best knights, her dearest friends.

"It's unbecoming, as a royal! At least take the carriage and one lady! Misaki, what will people say?!" Her mother cried.

"They may say what they please. I am Queen now and this is my Day Tour. I wish to have my subjects view me as what I am. A young woman, down to earth and humble." The Dowager couldn't even talk Misaki into an overly ornate gown. She still wanted to look like royalty though, but in her white and pink gown, with a pink shawl to protect her from the slight chill still in the air, she looked beautiful, yet demure. Her long, dark hair trailed down her back, only half done up with a few jeweled pins. Astride her white stallion, Kovu, she was definitely a sight. People from all over came to either side of the roadways, shouting their praises, cheering and waving as she and her knights rode by. All 5 were on alert though. Day Tours made monarchs easy targets. But they'd been chosen for much more than their relationship with the Queen. All 5 had taken the knights oath. Jonghyun was first, the others followed. All they wanted to do was protect their princess, their friend and now Queen.

It was a pleasant day. When they were alone, Misaki finally had a chance to catch up with her dear friends. Aside from Ren, Misaki hadn't spoken to the other 4 in what felt like a lifetime. Ren though, remained mostly quiet, as Jonghyun, Aron, Baekho and Minhyun regaled their Queen with their latest tales. Most of the rural roadways connecting the towns were quiet. Ren's mind though, was completely the opposite. Since that night, since Misaki had gifted him with her father's watch, he'd felt this indescribable ache in his very soul. It was almost as if the chain that hung around his neck was cutting into his flesh and making him bleed. Just reminding him it was a gift from his one. His true love, though they could never be together.

"Ooh? Do I hear wedding bells, dear Aron?" Misaki lightly teased the elder of the group over his latest love interest. Ren's heart physically ached. How he adored her. Loved her, wished he could call her his once and forevermore. How could he have been so blind all these years? Misaki was the only one for him and she always would be.

"And you'll take it to your grave." He reminded himself. For a certainty, this anguish would kill him. When the group finally stopped for lunch, Misaki finally noticed Ren's quietness. To be fair, she hadn't quite the courage to talk to him herself, since that night. Something had opened wide that had only been open a tiny bit. Her heart raced upon looking his way. She loved him, she wanted him. But she couldn't have him. The very knowledge of it was enough to make her want to run herself through with a long sword, though that was a tad over dramatic, even to her. The 6 ate together on a laid out blanket, in such a civilian like appearance, Misaki's mother would have a fit if she knew, but Misaki wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, it reminded her of when they were all children and responsibilities didn't exist. As if her heartache over Ren wasn't bad enough, her mother and advisors kept throwing potential husbands her way.

"I thought it wasn't the law any longer for a female monarch to marry." Baekho said, as Misaki laid out her latest woe of the most recent suitor who was A: a widower and B: 15 years her senior.

"Yeah, try telling my mother that. She has it in her mind to marry me off to a 'noble man' as soon as possible. you know, to get a jump start on continuing the royal line." Misaki rolled her eyes. The boys slightly reddened at such a comment, but they felt for her. It was hard enough to be a young female Queen without 'biological duties' coming into play. Misaki had never even thought of children, until it became another one of her 'duties'.

"Will you choose a suitor then? Or just continue to chase them away?" Jonghyun lightly teased. She sighed.

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose I'll have to choose at some point. Or mother may just lose her mind." Misaki tried to joke, but her heart hurt, the more she talked about it. As they prepared to set out again, a young woman suddenly came running up, a tearful mess. Immediately, her guards stood to protect her and the woman fell on her hands and knees.

"Please, my Queen. You must help us!" She begged.

"It's alright." Misaki waved her knights off and crouched down before the woman.

"What happened?" She asked, kindly, touching the woman on the shoulder.  The woman looked up.

"Please... my family's working horse... he's had a terrible fall and broken one of his legs... Please, you must help! Without him to work in the fields, my family is ruined!" She begged. Misaki stood, the young woman following.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Just a mile up the road, at my family's farm."

"Your Majesty, we will accompany you, just as soon as we're organized." Minhyun suggested. Misaki though, knew this couldn't wait.

"No need. I'll go on ahead." That was really a foolish decision, but she was Queen...

"I'll go with you. Come, we must hurry." Ren decided. In moments, the two were aboard their steeds, the young woman riding with Misaki, as they took off for the farm at top speed.

When they reached the land, the woman slid from Kovu and ran, shouting for her mother and father. Both appeared.

"It's true! Her Majesty was in the area. She can help us." She cried. The mother gazed to the young Queen, tearfully.

"I would owe you my life, Your Majesty, if you could help us." She pleaded. Misaki nodded.

"Bring me to the horse." She requested. Misaki followed the 3 to the back of the barn, near a clearing with a few budding trees. The animal was clearly in a lot of pain and Misaki felt her heart ache for the creature. She possessed the same healing powers and life sustaining abilities her father did. That her brother did and mother, upon wedding her father and drinking from the cup of the core. It was a rare gift and while it had its limitations, any who witnessed the power were left in awe. Ren watched, standing guard as Misaki knelt before the horse, gently stroking its mane with one hand and tracing her other hand down its broken foreleg. She closed her eyes and drew a slow breath, feeling the power surge through her. Her hand began to glow a golden yellow and a shining light traversed over the horse's leg.

"There. That feels better, doesn't it?" Misaki asked the docile creature, who raised it's head. She stood, asking it to stand as well. When it did, both the young woman and her mother burst into tears, bowing and thanking their Queen.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You've saved us." The father bowed, most graciously. This was Misaki's first public display of her power and Ren had to say he was proud of her.

"You're welcome." Misaki smiled, raising a hand to the nearby tree branch and causing one of the buds to mature into a fully ripe apple. She plucked it and fed it to the healed dapple grey horse, ruffling it's fetlock. Ren found himself smiling and couldn't help but remember the first time he'd experienced Misaki's powers.

_12 Years Ago:_

_Ren sat in the garden, holding an injured dove and trying not to cry. It was hard though, for it was clearly in distress, but he didn't know how to help it. He couldn't just leave it alone to die._

_"Ren!" A young female voice called. He looked up to see Misaki run over, having finished her lessons for the day. She noticed he was upset._

_"What's wrong?" She asked. He nodded to the bird._

_"It's hurt. It's wing is broken." He sniffed. She sat alongside him._

_"Well that's okay. I can heal it." She smiled. Ren gave her a puzzled look._

_"How?" Misaki reached for the bird and he gingerly placed it in her hands. Closing her eyes, Misaki took a deep breath, until her fingertips glowed gold. Ren jumped, but watched intently as the golden light encompassed the bird. When it faded, Misaki smiled and lifted the bird, tossing it into the air. Ren's heart missed a beat, until the dove took flight, completely healed._

_"Whoa..." He breathed._

Standing there, Ren felt as amazed as he did that day, even though now, he was well aware of the power. As Misaki pet the gelding, she and Ren shared a look. She finally felt privileged to be Queen, to help people. It wasn't all legislation and suitors after all. Ren was proud of course, but still wished he could tell her. How he needed her and loved her so dearly it made him want to die. Seeing the sparkle in her eyes in that moment, only made his heartache worse. But, his or not, he'd always fight for her.


	4. Secret Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks start flying between Misaki and Ren, despite the evident danger they both know to be real. A spy is revealed and Misaki makes a life changing decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep cranking out chapters because I'm still sick and have nothing else to do. Hope you're enjoying.

**Secret Love:**

The Queen's mother was getting fed up. It was nearly summertime and her daughter still showed no interest in choosing a husband. When she wasn't caring for her duties as monarch, she was off with her 5 chosen knights either on rides, Day Tours or practicing archery. The Queen was growing skilled with a longbow, something Ren had taken up at a young age and taught the then young 16 year old princess. Her father was impressed, her mother appalled.

"Princesses shouldn't have to use weapons." She'd chastise. But Misaki loved it. One early summer morning though, as she was out on the grounds again, engaging in a bit of target practice with her 5 friends, she was being watched. To be fair, she'd been watched for a while now. A single rider, his face shrouded by a mask and hood was nearly everywhere she was, especially after displaying her power for the first time, by saving that family's horse. His instructions were simple. Watch her for indications of power and abduct her to deliver to his leader. The man could never seem to catch her alone, though. Those 5 knights of hers were never far behind her. Or at least one of them, anyway. The long, dark haired one with the sharp features. Since mutually pining for one another for months hadn't quelled the passion in their souls, they both knew they'd either have to swear off seeing one another at all, or continuing allowing closeness, but never speaking of it. They had never even explicitly told one another any of this, they just knew. It was dangerous, but neither party could continue to suffer. It had all started with a subtle hand touch, the same day as the first Day Tour. Ren helped her down off her horse, upon returning to the palace and her fingers laced with his, for the briefest of moments, sending electricity through them both. Their eyes met and it was then that they wordlessly decided. Perhaps that was now why Misaki kept refusing potential husbands. No matter how handsome, how qualified, how kind her heart was spoken for. Only, it had to stay hidden. Ren was not of noble birth, plus, he was a half blood. While Etreavia had long held peaceful relations with the elvish kingdoms and Misaki's own father, the King had publicly taken in Ren and his mother to live at the palace, Misaki would surely lose favor from the people. As time went on though, she wondered if her reasoning was flawed.

As subtle as they tried to keep their connection to each other, the other 4 young men weren't exactly fooled.

"Here, Majesty. Remember to lift your chin, right?" Ren stood behind her, that summer day, reaching his arm around to gently tilt her chin upward. Both seemed unaware that Jonghyun, Baekho, Aron and Minhyun were even there. Misaki wanted to kiss his fingers as they grazed her jaw line, but held her resolve.

"And remember to tighten up, here." He murmured, dropping a hand to her abdomen, from behind, an act that could've cost him his life if he wasn't careful. Both seemed to forget themselves until Misaki released the arrow and it struck the middle of the target. It was then that Ren noticed Jonghyun and Aron looking oddly at him.

 _Oops_...

Ren tried to play it off and Misaki made no mentions of it. It wasn't until later when the 5 boys sat to dinner that they brought it up.

"So, when did it start?" Jonghyun casually asked.

"When did what start?" Ren innocently replied.

"Come on. You think we didn't all see that, earlier?" Aron countered. Ren fell silent.

"Do you realize how dangerous that kind of behavior is? All it takes is the wrong person to see you two and you'll have a one way trip to the hanging rope." Baekho warned. Ren closed his fist, setting his jaw. Why. Why did his life have to be a never ending tale of woe?

"I don't care. I love her." He boldly proclaimed. Minhyun choked on his drink.

"You what?!" Aron exclaimed. Ren sat tall.

"I love her." He openly admitted. Jonghyun sighed.

"You can't. She's a Queen. You're just the son of a seamstress. I know she's Misaki and our dear friend, but she can be nothing more. To any of us. Her future husband is some prince or son of a Duke or something. Not a stable boy turned knight. I'm sorry, Ren." He reminded him. And that was the cold hard reality of it all. It both crushed and angered Ren to to even think of another man taking Misaki's hand. It made him feel like he was on fire everywhere, suffering an agonizing pain at the thought of Misaki saying I Do to another man, carrying another man's child and loving that man for eternity. He stood abruptly, leaving his meal untouched.

"I'm going for a walk." He announced tersely, spinning on his heel and storming off.

**********

Misaki was starting to feel like a porcelain doll. Dressed up and powdered, only to be fawned over by prospective husbands. That evening's visitor was charming enough and even quite attractive. But Misaki couldn't stop thinking of Ren. How he'd only touched her for a moment, yet it was enough to set her entire being ablaze. She knew the other 4 saw them though. They'd have to be more careful. As Misaki was getting prepared for bed that night though, she felt low. Perfectly acceptable mates were passing her by and she kept refusing them for Ren. The boy she could never have. Was she being foolish?"

"Why can't I just ask him to marry me? I am Queen, after all. I love him, with all my heart and soul..." Misaki knew the consequences though. The court would never approve the match. Feeling fed up and alone, Misaki teared up, sitting on the edge of her bed in her nightgown. She didn't know what to do, but half of her just wanted to run away with Ren and start a life someplace. She was so utterly lovesick over him that she just wanted to kill herself, just to end the pain. A sudden knock on the glass doors behind her made jump and turn. A figure stood outside, but Misaki knew instantly who it was. Going to open the door, she stood before Ren in her night dress.

"Wh-what are you doing here? Is someone ill?" She asked nervously, trying to cover up, as her neckline wasn't exactly modest. Ren shook his head, the light breeze blowing his hair slightly.

"I just had to see you." He replied, softly.

"You saw me earlier today. Ren, you shouldn't be her." Misaki whispered, lest anyone was lurking nearby. His blue eyes were so sad looking in the dim candle light, as he reached for her hand. She laced her fingers with his.

"What's going to happen to us? Are we just making this worse?" He asked, his voice catching, remembering all his friends had said. Misaki's eyes welled with tears, her heart aching.

"I-I don't know... But I know I can't lose you." She shook her head, gazing into his eyes.

"And I you... But you will find another. One who the court and your mother both approve of... and you'll fall madly in love." Ren sounded close to tears and it was crushing her.

"No...no I won't. My heart belongs to you." Neither had even talked about what they had, until it was about to slip away. Ren sighed and lowered his head.

"Maybe. But it will happen. You'll wed, the kingdom will rejoice...you'll have a family together..." He choked, the very words feeling like stabs to his heart. Tears poured down Misaki's cheeks.

"No Ren... no. I won't I only want you. I only love you... It's only because of who I am that we can't be together and it's tearing me apart..." She cried. A few tears slipped through Ren's lashes as he pulled Misaki into a warm embrace, tucking his head into the crook of her neck. She smelled like summer roses and fresh linen.

"We'll figure it out. We have to. Or I know I'll die of heartache." He mumbled. Misaki squeezed her eyes shut, carding her fingers through his long, ebony hair. They'd never been this close, literally clinging to one another as if their lives depended on it. She had to. She couldn't keep playing along, pretending suitors didn't interest her for her own reasons. She couldn't keep pretending she was fine when her heart was screaming for it's soulmate. She couldn't keep telling herself it'd never work. Maybe she'd be ostracized. Maybe her mother would lose it. Maybe the court would reject her for choosing him. Maybe she would lose favor among the people. It didn't matter anymore. As long as she had Ren, she didn't care what happened to her.

"Okay." She finally said, pulling away and brushing the hair away from his tear filled eyes.

"Okay?" He asked.

"I don't care what they do or say. I've made my decision. It's you I choose. You I want to love, to wed, to have a family with. Whether they kick me off the throne doesn't matter. I don't know what will happen, but I know as long as we're together... we'll be alright." Misaki explained, content with her choice. Ren stared, completely overcome.

"You'd sacrifice everything for me? I wasn't worth keeping alive to anybody except my own mother, since the day I was born." He really hadn't expected her to say all she did. He certainly felt selfish. Misaki though, was firm in her choice.

"Ren, you're worth all the gold and diamonds in the universe. I'd sacrifice that and more if it meant I had you. I love you. I love you with all I have and all I am." She whispered, leaning close to him, until his lips touched hers for the very first time. It was slow and passionate, growing deeper as they tangled their fingers up in one another's hair. There was no going back, even if they wanted to. It was dangerous, it was unheard of, brazen and could end horribly for both parties. But damn, it was worth it.

 


	5. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Misaki make a plan to reveal their relationship to the public at an arranged ball in 1 week. They know it may go badly, but they take that chance. Danger comes to Etreavia.

**Capture:**

 

"You've failed. I hope you realize that." The hooded man spat at the corpse of his spy, who after months and even a good number of occurrences where the Queen displayed her powers and he'd still failed to capture here. So the quick and easy approach was out. It was time to do things his way.

**********

Ren and Misaki made a plan. One week later, the Dowager and _technically_ the Queen threw a ball, inviting all of Misaki's suitors. Her mother was elated when she agreed, stating she'd made her choice. She could practically see her mother picking out her grandchildren's names already. Misaki should have been nervous, given how much was at stake, but she was completely calm. The plan was simple. Misaki would dance the final dance with Ren and then announce him as her fiance. She fully expected the room to go mad, so in secret, she'd been pouring over the ancient Etreavian laws, to find that marrying beneath her or an entirely different species wasn't punishable by any means. It would be frowned upon, but that didn't make much of a difference to her. Ren of course, was elated to know that. They still met in secret, the night in her bedroom having been far too risky. They agreed as well, to not appear together among the other boys, until the ball. All 5 would be attending, but as guards. As far as any of them knew, Ren had told them he and Misaki were through, that they'd been right, it was too dangerous. They all felt for him, worried his friendship with her was now ruined, even though he insisted it wasn't. Misaki nor Ren could hardly wait for the ball.

**********

Misaki stood in front of the doors to the ballroom, in her dusty pink gown, overlaid with chiffon, and chiffon open sleeves. Embroidered designs of little branches, leaves and birds covered the fabric as well. Her hair was up, a fairy style crown adorning her head, encrusted with beautiful jewels and held together by threads of silver. Beautiful orchestrated music greeted her, as the doors opened and she stepped into the room. The ballroom was full of Misaki's suitors and their families, the lords and ladies of the Etreavian court and of course, her mother. The elder woman smiled as she strode over to her daughter.

"How handsome you look, Misaki. I must say I'm very proud of you. Whomever you've chosen, I know will make you a grand husband, future father and co ruler." She said. Misaki looked beyond her mother to Ren, who stood in uniform, near the other doorway. His heart was racing. Misaki looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Just a few more hours." He reminded himself. He wanted to hold her in his arms so badly. Kiss her, touch her hair, breathe in her intoxicating scent. Misaki shot him a smile, but nothing more. She smiled to her other boys too, as soon, her dance card was full. It was admittedly hard for Ren to watch his love float across the floor with every eligible man there but him, but he had to remind himself that he was she one she chose. It was their future she was fighting for, that he would fight for. It was a lovely evening, though Misaki's feet were killing her, by the time it came for the final dance of the night. Nearby people who were familiar with Ren started muttering to themselves as she nodded him over.

"I've been waiting all night for this." He whispered, taking her hand and resting the other on her waist. She could've kissed him right there, how his blue eyes were shining. The music began and the two were swept up on the dance floor, moving slowly across the dance floor to the music, as everyone else in attendance watched the Queen dance with... a simple guard. Misaki though, felt like she was dancing on a cloud, safe in Ren's arms. Jonghyun, Baekho, Aron, and Minhyun figured it out before anyone else did. Jonghyun could tell by the way they looked at one another. As the song ended, Misaki and Ren were so close, their noses nearly touched. The assembly clapped, but the Dowager stood agape. Misaki smiled up at Ren and took a deep breath.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's now time for me to introduce my fiance." She spoke, stepping to the center of the room. No one made a sound as she turned and held her hand out to Ren, who stepped forward, holding it tight. A glass hit the floor, dropped by Misaki's mother.

"Allow me to introduce Ren Choi." She announced, her heart racing. All eyes were on her and even though Ren gave her hand a squeeze, her heart sank. Before anybody could react though, or Misaki could argue her case, another glass shattered, but not the drinking kind. Collective screams were heard as the largest window in the ballroom shattered, dozens of hooded and masked men in red and black swarming in with swords and bows alike. Misaki's heart leapt into her throat, strangling a scream. It was utter chaos, people running for their lives, screaming, shouting and these awful men were cutting down anybody and everybody standing in their way. And then, Misaki was being pulled across the floor by Ren.

"Come on!" He yelled, absolutely terrified. He had no idea who these people were, but all that mattered to him was protecting his queen.

"Ren! get her out of here!" Jonghyun cried, as he was fighting off one of the masked men, the others and dozens more palace guards not too far off, doing the same.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed, doing everything he could to get Misaki out of the room, but pick her up. As she stumbled through the mass of people running, she finally let out a shriek of terror, when she saw her mother laying lifeless on the floor, blood soaking through her silver gown, completely. Ren paused, panting as he stared at the Dowager's body. That was their mistake. Misaki turned her head, feeling like she was going to vomit, when...

"Ren! Look out!!" She screamed, as a beast of a man cam flying at both of them. His hood flew off, revealing a ghastly facial scar and one dead eye. Ren's sword was drawn in seconds, clashing with Scarface's. Misaki's heart nearly jumped out of her chest, as Ren stood in front of her. Scarface came at him again, yelling loudly. Ren blocked again, thought the other man was definitely stronger.

"Misaki, go!" He yelled. He was her only chance to escape.

"No! I won't leave you!" She cried, absolutely frightened.

"I've come for the Queen!" Scarface snarled, his and Ren's swords pushing back and forth.

"You won't take her! Misaki! Run! Please!" Ren yelled back, not knowing how much more he could push back. She paused, tears raining down her cheeks, her breathing choppy, but she did. Not five seconds had passed and she heard Ren scream out in pain. She whirled around. Ren had fallen to the ground in a heap. Scarface was gone.

"No!!" She screamed, running and falling on her knees next to him. She shoved the hair out of his face. He was alive, awake, but severely wounded. He'd been stabbed.

"No...no..." Misaki begged, as he looked up at her, his blue eyes becoming dull, his breathing shallow.

"Go... I love you..." He whispered. Seconds later, she was being hauled to her feet.

"Hello, Your Majesty!" Another masked man mockingly greeted her.

"Let me go! No! Ren!! No!!" She hollered, as the man threw her over his shoulder, like a rag doll. She fought, kicking and punching as hard as she could, but to no avail. Jonghyun saw the whole thing and tried to intervene, but was cut off by another attacker. Once the men got what they came for though, they disappeared in seconds. What was left, was a horror show. More remained dead than alive. The remaining guards started tending to those wounded, but Jonghyun and the other 3, completely shaken, ran to Ren. His breathing was shallow and choppy, his hand pressed to his right side, completely soaked in blood. He was in agony, but as Jonghyun appeared above him, he asked

"Where is she?" Tears fell from Jonghyun's eyes and Ren swore, shutting his eyes. No. He couldn't have lost her.

"They took her. She's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger.... heehee


	6. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors of the attack try to rally, Ren, severely injured wants to go after Misaki right away, despite his condition and the fact he and no one else seems to have any clue who the men were or why they wanted the Queen. Ren's injury quickly turns out to be much more grave than thought. Misaki is taken somewhere deep into the woods where her captors finally reveal who they are and what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad I injured Ren. It's killing me writing this kind of angsty stuff but it's all going somewhere, I promise. Please leave comments! Dump your emotions on me about the story so far, I'd love to hear them.

** Save Me  
**

"I'm going after her." Ren decided, only hours after his wound was stitched up. He paced the infirmary in the barracks, where he was brought, with a bunch of other cases. He didn't even want to know what the death count was.

"The hell you will. You could've died back there. You need to heal." Aron reminded.

"I feel fine. Misaki's out there right now, with God knows who and she's in danger." Ren lied. He felt the complete opposite of fine. A thick gauze was wrapped around his abdomen and even as he tried to put his thin undershirt on, he gasped in pain.

"Easy... you've got enough thread in you to sew a blanket." Minhyun warned, pulling the shirt down over his torso, for him. Ren sighed, tying not to lose it.

"Do we even know who took her? Or why?" He asked, shakily. Aron bit his lip. Being the eldest, he would remember more than the others.

"I don't know, but their uniforms looked an awful lot like a band of power hungry murderers from the Ibalon war." He shared. All four pairs of eyes went to him.

"Are you certain? We should bring this to the palace, immediately." Baekho replied. All five looked to each other, until Ren suddenly spun around, vomiting into a nearby bucket. At first, he thought it was stress, or even trauma from being wounded. He was consumed with fever within the hour.

**********

Misaki was knocked unconscious by something, not long after her capture. When she came to, she wad bound to a sadly constructed chair, with thick ropes. Her ball gown was in tatters, her crown gone, her hair disheveled. "Ren..." Was her first thought. Was he...? Misaki dared not even think it. It was already bad enough seeing her own mother's body, cut down in cold blood. She may have been controlling, but in the end, she'd only wanted her daughter to be happy.

"Good. You're finally awake." A gruff voice greeted her, coming through the dark of the room she was in. Though she felt terrified, she summoned every ounce of courage she had. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" She demanded, in her most authoritative voice. A mocking chuckle came in reply.

"You speak as if you are not just a child." Misaki swallowed tears.

"I am Queen of Etreavia. You are committing an act of treason by taking me hostage, punishable by death. Now, answer me... who are you?!" She again ordered, that time, feeling much more in control. At that, she heard a blade being removed fro its sheath and gulped, as it was threateningly pressed to her neck.

"I'm your worst nightmare." The voice growled.

**********

Minhyun stood in the nearby doorway of the barracks' infirmary worriedly gazing to his friend, who laid on one of the beds, completely covered in sweat, his breathing heavily labored. Two physicians were trying to help him, but hours had passed and he was only getting worse. The other boys, equally worried, had gone to the palace to relay Aron's theory to the surviving advisors and court leaders.

"Watch him." Jonghyun had asked. He only grew more worried, as Ren's eyes flew open and he flew onto his knees, vomiting into the same bucket, for now the fifth time. Minhyun rushed to aid him as the doctors backed off, muttering to one another in concern. No kind of medicine was working, not even methods derived from core magic. Ren's dressing had been changed once and his would looked ghastly, beginning to look infected. It had been cleaned many times, but changed nothing. He was showing all signs of sepsis, though he was receiving the best treatment, as one of the Queen's chosen knights, not to mention the fact that he was technically also her fiance.

"I have to go after her." Ren weakly protested the same thing, every time he regained consciousness.

"Ren... get back into the bed, please. You're ill, you're wounded. We'll find Misaki, I promise. She'll be alright." Minhyun assured him again. Little protest was heard from Ren as his head hit the pillow. Minhyun rested a shaky hand on Ren's forehead. It was burning and had been for hours. His ebony hair stuck to his forehead, the feverish sweat just pouring off of him. Minhyun kept putting cool cloths on his head to try and help, but nothing was helping. The doctors were stumped, as Ren wasn't the only casualty with the same symptoms. Just before the other 3 boys came back, the first casualty with Ren's symptoms died.

**********

"Toxin? What kind of toxin?" Minhyun demanded. Jonghyun, Aron and Baekho had gone to the palace to share Aron's thoughts on the identities of the attackers. Turns out, he was correct. An older advisor confirmed, after reports came in of a man with a huge facial scar and 1 dead eye being one of the attackers and as it would turn out, their leader. Back during the Ibalon War, they were a ruthless band that formed from both sides of the war and they called themselves the Legion of Vipers. Led by a man known as the Cobra, with a distinctive war wound, leaving his face marred and losing one eye, they were hell bent on eradicating both sides and emerging victorious, creating a new power. They'd been inactive for years, all with huge bounties on their heads... but their specialty was lacing their weapons with toxins. Undetectable, lethal toxins. If the blade or arrow didn't kill you, the toxin rushing through your bloodstream would bring death slowly, painfully, making the victim wish he'd been killed initially by the weapon instead. When reports were coming in, Ren's case too, many older surviving persons on the council remembered war stories of ones experiencing the same symptoms, even in hospital, eventually dying slowly, agonizingly. Therefore... Ren hadn't just been wounded, he'd been lethally poisoned.

"It's suspected to be **_Xuclotocin_**. Apparently this cobra person loves to use it the most. I guess it has the most tortuous effect on the body." Jonghyun explained, grimly. Minhyun swore.

"There's no cure, either. At least not one we know of. Victims are already dying from it and..." Aron trailed off, his voice catching, as he looked beyond the others to their youngest friend.

"He can't die..." Baekho muttered. Minhyun pinched his eyes shut, tears spilling through his lashes.

"He needs Misaki. She can heal him. She can heal everybody." He said, urgently. That may have been true, but Misaki had been captured. They had no way of knowing where this legion was holding her. And by the sounds of things, without her, Ren was already a dead man. As the 4 looked to him, trying to fight against the fever, writhing at it, the poison that was coursing through his system, slowly killing him, they knew now more than ever that they had to find and rescue the Queen. Because if Ren died... it would tear her completely apart.


	7. Racing Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki is finally brought before the leader of her captors, while Jonghyun tries to beat the odds and seek out the Queen himself, before it's too late. Hopefully before it's too late. Ren continues to decline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA, but I have been working on this during lunch breaks at work and whatnot. Hope you're enjoying this so far. I plan to start a VIXX AU soon, featuring Taekwoon (Leo) . The working title is Romeo Save Me, so please look forward to that.

** Racing Against Time  
**

 

Misaki was left alone again for several hours, still having no clue who her captors were or what they wanted. Being left alone in the dark, her mind ran wild. Her mother... her poor mother. Misaki hated to think of what her final thoughts would've been. She'd been shocked by her daughter's announcement. Was she angry? Disappointed? Perhaps... happy? It didn't seem likely, but now Misaki would never know. She felt helpless and alone in the dark, hungry, cold and scared. She couldn't get the horrific images out of her head. She couldn't get Ren's screams out of her head. The way the color was draining from his gorgeous blue eyes as he said

 _"Go... I love you..."_ Misaki shed many shameless tears. At least she knew her mother was dead. She didn't know if Ren was. It pained her to even think that he might be. She wanted to scream and viciously attack those who had attacked and killed the ones she loved.

"Please..." She begged every and any god.

"Please let him be okay... Please bring my knights to save me..."

**********

Jonghyun fastened the bag closed on his horse's saddle, a grim expression across his face.

"What are you doing out here? The council is holding a meeting this morning. We should be there." Aron came up behind his friend and nearly scared the living daylights out of him. Jonghyun sighed.

"I'm going to find the Queen. I heard rumors circulating all night that the Legion had a base camp somewhere i the woods surrounding what used to be Ibalon. It's only a day's ride from here. I'll start there." He replied, tightening the stirrups. Aron grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Are you out of your mind? It's a wild goose chase!" He exclaimed. Jonghyun shrugged off his friend's hand.

"As opposed to what? Sitting here? Endless meetings deciding on what to do? Wasting time? Misaki is out there. People are dying... Ren..." He choked, blinking quickly. Ren was still hanging on, but more had passed on, during the rest of the night, from the same kind of poisoning. It was horrible to watch and Jonghyun would be damned if he let the same fate befall his brother and chosen true love of his Queen and friend. She was his only hope, the kingdom's only hope. It may have been a wild goose chase, but he had to try. He had to do something... before it was too late. The possibility of the Queen being dead, herself had dared not occur to him. He had to believe he was still alive, or all would be lost. Aron finally conceded that Jonghyun at least had to try.

"But no longer than three days. If they are not found, return home." Jonghyun nodded, mounting his steed.

"I'll return. Hopefully with the Queen. I just pray I'm not too late." Jonghyun's voice quavered toward the end. He looked over his shoulder, in the direction of the barracks. Minhyun hadn't left Ren's side for a moment. He was doing poorly, no amount of fever remedies even touching his temperature. His body was fighting as hard as it could against the poison  surging through his system, but the truth was... he'd lose the fight. The question remained as to when.

"Good luck." Aron said, in parting. Jonghyun nodded once and then he was gone. Aron watched him go and too prayed that he wouldn't be too late.

**********

Misaki was semi conscious, hunger and emotional exhaustion making her fade in and out. She was roused by a loud crash and approaching footsteps. Her surroundings suddenly lit up, when a large, terrifying man appeared, carrying a large lantern and what looked like a garment of some kind. The man took out a knife and Misaki became a whole new level of frightened, until he cut the ropes binding her arms and legs and threw the garment at her.

"Put this on." He demanded. She hadn't even the heart to argue, or courage to ask that he at least turn his head. Moments later, she stood in a basic, silvery white gown, her long hair trailing down her back, loose and curly.

"Follow me." The man then ordered. Anxiety swelled in the young queen's heart. She could run if she wanted to. As she climbed the stone staircase though and reached the opening, Misaki squinted as her eyes met with daylight. She was outside, surrounded by trees and what looked like a camp of some kind. She was quickly shackled by the same man and led by the arm, like a common prisoner, heading for the gallows. She was led from that stone underground cell she'd been held in, to a large tent. Misaki's heart hammered against her rib cage they approached the doorway.

"My Lord, I have the prisoner." The man declared. Inside, in the dim light, sat a large man, with his back to them. It sounded like he was sharpening a blade.

"Bring her in and leave." Was the gruff reply. Misaki was more or less thrown in, landing on her knees. She trembled, feeling completely exposed and helpless. She hated it. She was a Queen, the highest ruling sovereign in her kingdom, and yet she was made to feel lower than a flea by her captors. Finally, the man turned and Misaki came face to face with **him**. The man who had wounded and possibly killed Ren.

"You..." She growled, scrambling to her feet. She was quite defenseless though, still shackled and about half her enemy's height and size. The scarred man let out a low, mirthless chuckle.

"You certainly have a lot of spitfire for a Queen." He noted, laying his dagger on the table nearby. Misaki eyed him, trying to hold her ground.

"Why have you taken me? Why have you attacked my home? Killed and wounded countless bodies? What do you want?!" The questions came spilling out of her mouth, turning into drastic pleas for mercy. The man grinned, greed shining in his remaining functioning eye.

"Simple. You have something that I want." He replied.

"And what might that be?" Her wary eyes followed him as he picked up his dagger again, examining the blade.

"Is it not true that all members of the Etreavian royal family possess a unique power?" He returned with his own query. She paused.

"It is..." At that, the grunt who's brought her out of the dark, stone cell reappeared at the entrance with a bound and gagged young man, writhing at his restraints. He was thrown forward into the tent and in one swift motion, the terrifying scarred man grabbed the prisoner by the shoulder and plunged the dagger into his abdomen. Misaki cried out in shock, as the boy fell to the ground.

"Fine. Then prove yourself. Heal him." He ordered, wiping the crimson liquid off of the blade with a piece of dirty cloth. Misaki felt ill, seeing the same look in this boy's eyes as she saw in Ren's. She fell to her knees at his side, tears stinging her eyes.

"Don't worry..." She whispered, placing both her hands on him a. In moments, the bright glow started at her fingertips, encasing the boy in golden light, as he was healed. When the light faded, the boy sat up. But before she could ask him if he was okay, he was hauled away.

"Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating. Well done." Scarface complimented. Misaki rose again. He was after her powers.

"Why? Why would you, a heartless murderer want my gift of life and healing?" She demanded, tears still brimming in her dark eyes.

"All power can be manipulated. Which means it can easily make me the most powerful man in the 10 Kingdoms." He chuckled, rather pleased with himself. Misaki though, let out a bold, sarcastic laugh.

"And you think this power is just something I'll give to you? Even if I could, there'd be no way in hell. I'd sooner die." She tilted her chin upward, feeling a sense of bravery take ahold of herself. Scarface turned his back to her quickly, and for the briefest of moments, she thought she'd won.

"Oh... I don't need you. You're the key. Your power comes from a core in Etreavia. You're going to lead me right to it." He answered, once again picking up his dagger.

"Like hell I am." She spat in reply. Scarface faced her again, twirling the dagger between his fingers. He stared at her for a moment, before walking to a nearby chest and removing a large vial of clear, slightly purplish liquid. He removed the lid and slid the dagger into the vial, slicing through the gel like consistency, setting it on the table. Misaki was confused, but she wouldn't be for much longer.

"You know, it's a pity your little half blood lover survived the stabbing I gave him. Must be that half elf blood in him. He might hang on longer than most, but surely as sunrise, he'll soon meet his miserable end." The man growled, glaring at the young queen, whose heart jumped into her throat.

"W-what?" She demanded, shakily.

"Xuclotocin. My secret weapon. All of my and my men's blades are treated with it. Just like this one, here. Makes things much more fun. If your half blood boy hasn't perished from his wounds, the poison ought to be burning him up with fever right about now. He'll continue to ail, hallucinating and growing weak with dehydration, exhaustion and hunger, until the toxin finally kills him, in the most painful way possible. They tell me it feels like drowning." Misaki stood frozen.

"No..." She let out a strangled noise. The truth seemed to be that Ren was still alive... but if what Scarface said proved to be truth, he wouldn't be for much longer.

"You monster!!" She screamed, blinded by rage and tears. She lunged at him, but she didn't stand a chance, as he grabbed her arm and threw her back, so she landed on the floor. He towered over her in seconds.

"Face it, girl. I have you where I want you. Now... tell me where that core is."


	8. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldiers head out finally, behind Jonghyun to try and find the Queen, basically going off the same little chance Jonghyun had. Ren continues to decline and Minhyun starts to panic, unable to handle seeing his fried dying before his eyes. Jonghyun is captured and Misaki has to make a snap decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowstorm, so I'm back. Until I lose power that is... ah, winter in Canada. How has your January been? Have you been keeping up with NU'EST W on their music show performances? Minhyun's return is imminent! OT5 comeback is happening! So much excitement. Anyway, enjoy. (Sorry in advance for the cliffhanger...)

** Chances **

Two squadrons were sent to Ibalon, the same day Jonghyun left in that general heading. The council wasn't 100% sure, but they had to start somewhere. Aron and Baekho were among the chosen and hated to leave. Ren was growing worse by the hour. Minhyun wasn't chosen and honestly preferred it. He couldn't tear himself from Ren's side. Many tears were shed in parting, as neither knew if they'd ever see their beloved friend alive, ever again. Now 2 days had passed and Ren only continued to decline. Feverish sweat continued to pour off of him and his pale, porcelain like complexion was growing ashen and gaunt. He was dying and there wasn't anything anyone could do.

"Please hold on. Hold on until Misaki can help you." Minhyun begged, almost every hour it seemed. He hoped and prayed she was safe. Safer than Ren was. Victims of the toxin continued to drop like flies, keeping the tired Minhyun ever vigilant at Ren's side.

"Just hang on. Please."

**********

_"Ren... Ren..." He heard her melodic voice calling for him. His eyes opened and a thick mist surrounded him._

_"Misaki?" He called back. His voice felt scratchy, like he hadn't had a drop of water in weeks._

_"Ren...?" And she was suddenly there. Through the mist, she appeared in a crisp white dress, thin and billowy, overlaid with lace. Her dark hair trailed down her back, the light breeze blowing tendrils across her face._

_"Misaki..." Ren breathed, running to her and gathering her into his arms, burying his face in her hair._

_"I thought I'd lost you..." He murmured, holding her close._

_"Shh... You'll never lose me. I'm yours. Forever."_

Ren's eyes opened, his breathing becoming slow and labored. Minhyun looked over and noticed.

"Ren!" He cried.

"Where is she?" His voice came out very weak. Minhyun blinked back tears.

"Still gone... but the boy, they're off to find her. We will find her. It'll be okay." He tried to comfort him, his heart racing. Ren's eyes slid closed again, tears spilling through his lashes.

"Come back..." He whispered, before again losing consciousness.

**********

Jonghyun was 2 days into his 3 day search and was coming up with absolutely nothing. He knew he had to head back to Etreavia soon. His heart ached though, knowing he'd have to return with no hope of knowing if they'd gotten any closer to finding out where the Queen was being held. Ren was seemingly doomed and that thought alone nearly killed him. He was the youngest out of all 5 of them and Jonghyun had always felt somewhat responsible for him, growing up. Ren had been a shy boy, timid and closed off. He only started to come out of his shell, before death took his mother away. Back then, he'd learned how to socialize with the other boys and had begun to shadow Jonghyun a lot. He had to admit he was proud of Ren, how far he'd come, how well he'd matured and grown up. He even had to say he was proud of Ren for finding love. It was unorthodox, Misaki - while being a long time friend - was the Queen, but he could see it in both Misaki and Ren that night, as they floated across the dance floor together. They were in love. It had nothing to do with politics, with nobility or class. They were simply a man an a woman in love. Jonghyun wanted to be able to see them stand up together and vow to love one another for eternity.

"If I'm not too late." He thought, as he plodded along the worn trail through the thick trees. His thoughts were wandering to memories and it wasn't until an arrow whizzed past his head that his senses were alerted. He swiveled his head, trying to get a bearing on where the arrow had come from. The forest seemed empty, but the way his horse was snorting and swiveling his ears and the way the hair stood up on Jonghyun's neck, he knew he wasn't alone. Hesitantly, he urged his steed onward, when another arrow was fired, landing inches away from his head, in the trunk of a tree. Jonghyun then drew his own bow, spinning around in the saddle.

"Come out! Show yourself and fight like a man!" He demanded. He heard footsteps crunch all around him and several hooded and masked men appeared. All wearing red and black and all were armed and ready to fight at a moment's notice. Jonghyun cursed in a low voice, his heart beginning to race. He urged his horse onward at a fast pace, in a fool's attempt to flee. It was all for naught though, as the barbaric yelling followed him in a chase. There was no way he could fight, he was vastly outnumbered. His best choice was to make it to the ruins of Ibalon, outrun his opponents and then head back for Etreavia. He'd found them. He'd have to alert the Queen's army at once. If he was captured though, and quite likely killed, Etreavia would lose any chance they had. Fate was not on his side though, as one of the Legion jumped down from a nearby low hanging branch, spooking Jonghyun's horse and sending it rearing. Jonghyun let out a cry, as he toppled backwards off of his saddle and hit the ground. He'd tried to grab the reigns to break his fall, but the horse was already taking off, whinnying loudly. His head hit something hard and his vision faded to blackness.

**********

Misaki was thrown back into that stone cell, after the ugly scarred man's revelation to her. She was absolutely distraught. Ren. Her Ren. Had he already died from his wounds? Was he dreadfully ill, fighting the lethal poison surging through his body? It was one or the other and both scenarios made her feel like she might vomit. She wasn't tied up any longer and had been given some stale bread and water, but the door at the top of the stone steps was locked and she didn't even have the heart to bang on it, begging anyone to let her out. Her soul was crushed. Her mother murdered, her beloved also, or at least on his deathbed. She'd been locked away like a child sent to their room until they decided to obey. That's exactly what it was. Her captors wouldn't relent, until they got ahold of the core's power. No one, that Misaki knew of had even attempted to get at it. It was solely accessible from the palace dungeons, a heavily guarded area. She'd sooner die than give these murderers the key to Etreavia's power. Without it, they'd be ruined. As her thoughts raced, her fingers ached. They ached to be laced with his. To run through his long, ebony hair. Misaki knew she might very well never see him again. Her captors cared nothing of him. He wasn't even a bargaining chip where they'd give her the antidote to save him or allow her to heal him herself, if she gave them the core. No, to them, he was just another casualty. Misaki wanted to fight. She wanted to fight back, but to do so alone, would be suicide. Though, at that point, she wondered if living was even still worth it.

*********

Jonghyun came to, his muscles aching, but not as badly as his head. He tried to reach up to touch his forehead, but realized his arms were bound behind his back, seated on an old chair. He was in a tent of some kind, illuminated only by a few oil lamps. His uniform was missing, his armor stripped and he was left in pants and his tunic undershirt. Before he could try to decipher where he was, footsteps approached and a large man entered. Jonghyun knew who it was in seconds. The Cobra. He tensed, his muscles pushing against his restraints. The Cobra held Jonghyun's uniform jacket in his hand, with the Etreavian royal insignia on the lapel.

"So... one of the Queen's knights, eh?" The Cobra asked, casually.

"Where is she?" Jonghyun demanded, his eyes snapping with anger. The Cobra let out a low chuckle.

"Fear not. For your Queen is safe. For now." He replied, motioning with his hand toward the doorway. A young woman was thrown in, like a piece of worthless garbage. She grunted, landing on her knees.

"Misaki..." Jonghyun breathed, feeling both relieved and worried. What had they done to her?

"Get up." The Cobra ordered, dragging her to her feet. Her head was bowed, her loose, dark hair covering her face. She was broken and that's just what her captors wanted. Jonghyun wanted to call for her, but remained quiet.

"Seems one of your precious knights decided to try and track you down." The Cobra started. At that, Misaki turned.

"Jonghyun..." She gasped, their eyes meeting. She wanted to run to him, but was held back by her enemy.

"Ah, so you know him well then. Excellent. Seems the untimely death of your beloved isn't enough to compel you to give me what I want, maybe his will." He threatened, dragging Misaki to another chair.

"No! Let go!" She screamed, trying to kick and bite at him.

"Let her alone!" Jonghyun bellowed, trying as hard as he could to break loose, writhing at his restraints. His order went unheard and he felt anger, hatred and fear surge through him. Misaki was bound again, resorting to sobbing.

"Please!" She begged.

"Please don't do this!" As if asking nicely would help.

"You can stop this anytime you wish, my dear. All you have to do is tell me where the core is." The Cobra replied, drawing his dagger. Misaki looked over to Jonghyun, her friend. Her love may have been dead at that point. She couldn't save him, but she could save her friend. But at the cost of what? Etreavia was her responsibility. She couldn't give up the source of its' power. And yet, as she boldly stuck out her chin, refusing again to relent, her heart raced. The cobra growled, fed up with her stubbornness.

"Then you have just signed his death sentence." The scarred man strode over to Jonghyun and cut his ropes, grabbing him by the neck.

"No!!!" Misaki screamed.


	9. Out Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki breaks and gives The Cobra what he wants. She learns of Ren and they head back to Etreavia together on foot. Ren's time is running out, making Minhyun have to accept his fate. Especially when Jonghyun's horse returns to the palace, riderless. The Legion is approaching, Ren is dying... They're out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again. Bad weather and work making me crazy. Can we just have spring already??? Anyway, enjoy the next installment. What will happen to our characters? Stay tuned.

**Out Of Time**

"Stop! Stop! Let him go! T-the core... the core is accessible through the palace dungeons... p-please...." Misaki broke. The Cobra had hoisted Jonghyun off his feet, no contest, holding him by the throat. She couldn't watch another innocent die. She panicked. And once the words were out of her mouth, she stared in shock. Had she really just done that? Her heart sank and she felt like the weakest, most useless monarch Etreavia had ever seen.

_"You were never meant for the throne."_ Her past self doubts resurfaced as The Cobra threw Jonghyun to the ground and strode over to the young Queen. Jonghyun was on his hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air, while The Cobra pulled Misaki's head back by her hair and thrust his dagger right up against the skin of her neck.

"Are you playing tricks, girl?" He demanded. Misaki choked back her sobs, tears running down her cheeks. She had to face it. It was all over.

"No..." She choked. And just like that, he released her, casting her to the floor. The Cobra left without saying anything more to them and hollered to his men

"Ready the horses! We leave for Etreavia at daybreak!" Daybreak?! How long had passed? Misaki ran to her friend, falling to her knees in front of him, as he still tried to catch his breath.

"Jonghyun..." She cried, reaching for him. He broke all protocol then, pulling her into his arms.

"Thank God you're safe." He murmured.

"Safe for now. What kind of Queen am I? I just broke because ... I couldn't lose you too. There's been too many. Mother, Ren..." Her voice broke.

"Ren's alive, Misaki." She looked up, at that.

"He is?" She whispered.

"Last I knew of... see he'd been badly poisoned." Jonghyun revealed and Misaki let out a distressed sound. So it was true.

"Xuclotocin. It was explained to me... rather bragged about... oh Ren... I-I have to get back. I have to save him. I have to save my kingdom." She shakily replied, just the smallest swell of hope beginning in her heart. She'd broken, she'd given her enemies what they wanted, endangered her kingdom, but she found resolve to keep fighting. She wasn't a failure, there was still time.

_"I believe in you... remember that..."_ Ren's words floated through her mind as she accepted Jonghyun's hand to stand up. The camp was quiet, the Legion having headed out already.

"We'd better get going then. I lost my horse when they attacked me. On foot is going to take longer, but we've got to try." Misaki's courage faltered a little, but she squared her shoulders and nodded. She still had time. She could do this.

**********

Minhyun couldn't quite remember the last time he saw the sun rise. He was practically dropping with exhaustion, not having eaten or slept in days.

"I'll sit with him. I'll send for you if anything happens." A kind young nurse named Sachi had told him.She'd been trying to make Ren as comfortable as possible, stopping to talk to Minhyun at times. He was grateful to her. So he left, sitting on the roof of the barracks, one of Ren's favourite places. He could understand why, too. The light summer breeze was tantalizing, the view was pleasant. For a moment, Minhyun nearly forgot that Etreavia was essentially at a standstill, their Queen missing, half the palace soldiers had gone off to search for her and multiple casualties, victims from the poison, kept perishing. Ren was strong, but his body was giving up. He kept fading in and out of consciousness, completely delirious. He didn't have much time left. Minhyun blinked back the tears that kept on threatening. As the sun rose over the horizon, he uttered a silent prayer for the Queen's safe return. As the sun climbed, from a short distance away, he heard a loud, shrill whinny. His spirits raising, he stood, following his ears to look in the direction of the grounds bordering a brush of forest, beyond the palace walls. Out from among the trees came a riderless horse. It was a palace horse and Minhyun recognized it right away. Climbing down, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him, throwing the gates open and running to the horse. Jonghyun's horse.

"Where is he?" Minhyun muttered to the horse, trying to calm it. His heart was racing, not just from running. Where was Jonghyun? If his horse had come back riderless, it didn't bode well. If injury, capture or worse had befallen Jonghyun, they lost any extra time they might've had. With no return from the soldiers either, Ren's continuous decline and a kingdom lost without their queen, time... was almost up.

**********

_"Ren..." Her voice again. He forced his eyes open and found himself standing in the Queen's chambers. She suddenly appeared to him, out of a haze, in the same white flowing gown. Only now, she was cradling something in her arms._

_"Misaki..." He breathed her name, stepping closer. He was taken aback, when he noticed she was holding a baby, no more than a few days old._

_"Wh-who's this?" He softly asked. She let out a light, airy laugh._

_"Don't be silly, darling. It's your son." She replied. Ren's eyes widened._

_"M-my son?" He stammered. He began to tremble, worrying why he didn't remember something like this. He was a father? Since when?_

_"Are you feeling alright?" Misaki asked him, as he stared in awe at the tiny infant in her arms._

_"Of course." He smiled, leaning closer to get a better look. The child was his alright. He had the same ebony hair, his nose, his chin._

_"Wow..." He breathed, feeling emotional._

_"Do you want to hold him?" She asked and he readily nodded. But as Misaki handed the infant to him He was ripped away and plunged into darkness._

Minhyun had returned Jonghyun's horse to the stables, still worrying over the fate of his friend, when Sachi came running up.

"Sir! Sir! Please hurry!" She cried, looking rather distressed. Minhyun didn't even need to ask though. He knew. Running after Sachi, he felt like his heart would break. This couldn't be happening.

"Is he...?" He finally dared to ask, as they reached the barracks. Sachi's eyes were full of tears.

"H-He just went limp... and I couldn't hear him breathe." She wept. Minhyun ran inside and the palace physician was examining him. Ren laid still, limp, like Sachi had said.

"Doctor..." Minhyun's voice broke. The man stood.

"He is alive. However, he is quite weak. His heart has slowed right down... his breathing is very shallow. He has maybe... hours left." Minhyun felt sick. They were out of time. Only God knew where Jonghyun was, let alone the Queen. There was no way to know if the soldiers had found her. All hope seemed lost. Ren's fate appeared to be sealed, along with the countless other victims. He would be dead within 24 hours.

**********

Misaki couldn't complain about tramping barefoot through the woods. While it was uncomfortable, they had to make haste. It was bad enough they were trying to make it back to Etreavia on foot. The kingdom would be under siege before they could even get there.

"We aren't going to make it..." Jonghyun kept thinking, though he dared not voice it. As the day wore on, however and the sunlight continued to fade, Misaki found herself thinking the same thing. Her kingdom was about to be attacked, her beloved lay dying...or perhaps already dead. She felt this soul crushing ache inside her heart, threatening to suffocate her. The forest was quiet, night was falling, her feet were in fact killing her. Up ahead though, the sounds of voices and horses were approaching. Jonghyun immediately stood guard, fearing it to be the Legion.

"Stay close, Your Majesty." He warned, pressing forward. They saw the torches first, but instead of the enemy, they saw friends.

"Jonghyun! Your Majesty!" A familiar voice cried, as the assembly halted. Leading the group was Aron.


	10. Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racing back to Etreavia, Misaki and Jonghyun quickly learn they're too late. All seems lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to finish this story soon, there's maybe 2-3 chapters left in this and then I'll be starting my Vixx AU. Hope you're enjoying the suspense.

**Siege**

"We haven't much time." Aron decided, once the news of the Legion was told to him and the men.

"Jonghyun, you and the Queen need to go on ahead. We will all be right behind you." Baekho suggested. In moments, Misaki and Jonghyun were both aboard Knights' horses. Taking off at top speed, they headed for Etreavia, not once stopping to wonder why the palace knights hadn't encountered the Legion on their route. There was only 1 way to and from Etreavia... right?

**********

It was an old tunnel-way, used during the Ibalon war. It was old, but useful. It would cut their travel time more than half. The knights and the Queen, all traveling back to Etreavia were the only ones who knew what was coming. No one else did.

Minhyun sat tense, his spine aching, but he refused to move from his position. Ren was awake, in the sense that his eyes were open. He was however, completely delirious and dehydrated from the fever. His blue eyes were dull and had nearly lost all their color. His ebony hair was dry and brittle, his face gaunt and ashen. His breathing was incredible shallow, and he was nearing the end of his fight. A defeat. Minhyun couldn't bear to watch it happen. Ren was the closest thing he had to a brother. He couldn't think of a better man to rule alongside Misaki. If he perished before she, if ever, returned, her heart would surely turn to ash.

"Please hold on..." He begged in a whisper, as he pressed a cold cloth to his friend's forehead, as if it would help. He knew Ren couldn't hold on much longer. Part of him wondered if he was holding on for her.

"And she can save him..." It was the only hope he had. As he was about to shed a few worthless tears, he heard shouting from outside. His spirits prematurely rose, thinking it was the return of the knights, Jonghyun and/or the Queen. He dared not tear himself away from Ren, until Sachi came running in, looking petrified.

"Th-they're back... those h-horrible men! They're killing guards like flies!" She cried. Minhyun had to go. He was left with half an army. He stood, casting a pained look to his dying friend.

"Stay with him." He asked. Sachi nodded.

"I will." She vowed. Before he changed his mind, Minhyun took off to grab his gear and fight. He had no idea what they were back for, but he'd be damned at least, if he didn't avenge his brothers.

**********

Misaki's heart raced as she reached the gates of Etreavia. It nearly stopped when she saw the carnage that awaited. Guards lay dead or dying, civilians were cut down in the streets, people were screaming, wailing...

"Oh my God..." Misaki gasped. What had she done?

"We're too late...how are we too late?" She asked, choking up. Jonghyun was as shocked as she was. She could have stayed, helped some of the injured, but no one seemed to notice her, much less notice that she was their Queen. It broke her heart, but when Jonghyun touched her shoulder, and brought her thoughts back to the task at hand, he nodded toward the palace.

"We have to go." Misaki nodded, and blinked back her tears. Urging her horse into a canter, alongside Jonghyun's, they sped their way to the palace. The situation there wasn't much better. When the attackers got past the palace gates, any remaining wounded in the barracks were moved to the palace infirmary, where they'd be heavily guarded. Ren was among them, nearing his end. He'd begun shaking after being moved, his burning hot skin suddenly ice cold. It was over.

Many still laid dead, but Misaki couldn't focus on that. Lifting her skirts, she ran with Jonghyun into the palace, both knowing exactly where the Cobra and his men were headed. Once inside, people laid dead at their feet, others were running about, half crazed with fear.

"The dungeons." Jonghyun reminded her. As they were about to take off again, a young woman with girlish features and a slight frame came running up, in tears.

"Your Majesty! You've returned! You must come quickly. The man you chose... your betrothed, Ren..." She didn't have to finish. Misaki looked to Jonghyun. His duty was to protect the crown and any threats endangering said crown, but he followed after her and the girl. Misaki's heart pounded, and she thought she might be ill. When they reached the infirmary, the nurses, though frightened, all dropped into curtsies at the sight of their Queen, no matter how disheveled her appearance. When her eyes found him, she let out a choked sob. Ren lay very still in the bed. All color had gone from his face, his eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. He'd lost a lot of weight, making his cheekbones jut out. He was extremely weak... dying. Misaki wasn't too late, yet seeing him in such a state caused her great pain in her heart, though she had the power to save him.

"God..." Jonghyun muttered, fighting tears. The younger indeed looked in dire straits.

"Oh Ren..." Misaki cried, falling to her knees at his bedside. She reached out to brush the dark hair from his closed eyes and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. At that, his blue eyes, now lacking all luster, weakly fluttered open.

"Misaki..." He breathed her name, his voice hoarse.

"I'm here..." She wept over him. For the first time in days, he had mental clarity. It was really her. She was really there with him, safe.

"You're okay..." He whispered, his eyes filling with tears. She was alright, but he knew he was dying. It felt so easy just to close his eyes again and give into the endless sleep. Misaki nodded.

"I am. And you will be too. Just stay with me..." She begged, holding his hand in both of hers. The golden light began, spreading slowly over Ren's body. But before it encased him fully, a loud boom shook the entire palace. The golden light of healing faded in seconds, leaving Ren just as ill, just as weak.

"No, no no..." Misaki begged, trying again. Nothing happened. Jonghyun ran to the doorway and stopped a guard running his direction.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"The barbarians, sir! They've gotten to the kingdom's sacred core! Our men didn't stand a chance... all is lost!" He exclaimed, fear stricken. Jonghyun looked back to his Queen, his friend. Both knew what had to be done. Misaki was powerless. The enemy had gotten what they came for. Etreavia was ruined. She couldn't save her kingdom, she couldn't save the man she loved.

"Evacuate the people." She ordered, her voice weak. Jonghyun nodded and ran off with the guard.

"Don't cry..." Ren's familiar, though ailing voice turned her attention to him at once. She didn't even realize tears were spilling down her cheeks.

"But I've lost... I can't save you or my people. What kind of Queen am I?" She cried.

"You're my Queen." Came his faint reply. Misaki let out a slight laugh, tears raining down her face like 2 little rivers.

"I love you so much." She whispered, knowing he didn't have much time left. She knew death would take her with him for she no longer wanted to live. She'd broken. All hope kindling in her heart before her journey back to Etreavia had all but been snuffed out. Still holding her hand, he laced his fingers with hers, thankful at least his final moments were with her.

"I love you too. Always." He used the last ounce of strength he had, to lean close to his love, in one last kiss. Falling back onto the pillow, the coldness consumed him, his last struggled breath leaving his lips. Misaki sat stunned, her breathing shaky and ragged, as she regarded his still body, his blue eyes open but seeing nothing. He was gone.

"No..." She sobbed, laying over him.

"Please, God no..."

Another blast sounded then, throwing Misaki across the room. Bursting through the floor, a large blue and pink, blindingly bright crystal hovered in midair, humming and sparking wildly. Amazed and frightened at the same time, something compelled the young Queen to stand and walk to the core, reaching her hand out to it. The Legion hadn't acquired it. She had no idea what was going on or what she was supposed to do, but as the core began dissolving, absorbing into her fingertips, she just accepted it.


	11. The Queen's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ren's death fueling her rage and the core seemingly absorbing into the young Queen, she fights for her kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I've been MIA again, been busy with work and other stuff. Hopefully will finish this over the next few hours. Hope you're enjoying.

**The Queen's Revenge:**

Aron, Baekho and the rest of the army returned to a full out aftermath of horror. Some men stayed in the villages and the towns to tend to the casualties, but Aron and Baekho rushed to the palace.

"How could we have missed them?" Aron asked the big question. Baekho hadn't an answer.

Minhyun was one of the first few at the dungeons. After fighting off a few brutes, he noticed most were heading that route. At first, he had no idea why, until he did. The core. They were after the core. It made perfect sense! Minhyun didn't know how they'd gotten such information, but then again, they had captured the Queen and she would definitely have known. Only a select few did. Minhyun wondered if they had tortured it out of her...or killed her. The thought made him ill. Rousing some of the other men to his theory, they headed down, only to find that they were too late. The guardians of the core, fiercely trained men, lay dead or dying. In their place stood Legion brethren, armed and ready. Beyond them, their leader The Cobra could simply open the chamber and take the core. Minhyun was ready to fight to the death to try and save it, to save Etreavia, but it seemed futile. How had a band of masked, hooded, ruthless men taken down an entire palace defense?

"Well, half of one..." And it all made sense. The Legion had kidnapped the Queen for information, banking that the army would seek her out. Perhaps they also knew they could acquire the core's location in that time and with half an army, without the Queen, return by some unknown shortcut and go for Etreavia's neck, as it were. Storeys above, as Minhyun made ready to die for his kingdom and what was left of it, Aron and Baekho were fighting off Legion thieves, more interested in making off with crown jewels and silk garments more than anything else. Jonghyun was trying his best to spread the word to evacuate and get as far from Etreavia as possible. And at that same moment, Ren perished before Misaki's eyes. As grief took ahold of her like a vice, The Cobra stepped into the chamber, his greed stricken eye fixated on the shining core, spinning and glowing, hovering midair and surrounded by a white halo.

"It's finally mine..." He sneered, reaching for it. Excitement coursed through him, for he believed he was one step away from becoming the most powerful being the 10 kingdoms had ever seen. As his fingers touched it though, he hissed, the core burning the tips of them. In that second, the palace shook, sending dust flying from every rafter in the dungeon, as well as the chamber. The blast threw the Cobra back, as well as everyone else down there. Bursting through several floors, the core flew up to where the Queen was. Regarding it with a stunned and puzzled expression, she felt drawn to it and held out her hand. as two final tears of mourning cascaded down her face, she closed her eyes and felt the power of the core absorb into her. Moments later, her eyes snapped open, unfathomable power coursing through every vein in her body. She felt superhuman, and in reality, she was. Baekho, Aron and Jonghyun all ran for the same location, where the blast had originated. Debris lay everywhere, not to mention a gaping hole in the ceiling above the Core's Chamber that went up for several meters. Jonghyun, the last to arrive, coughed and waved the air in front of his face.

"What happened?" He demanded, as the other 2 were already helping clear away debris and tending to some of the less injured and sending them toward the other soldiers to receive medical care.

"I don't know, but the core is gone." Aron observed, panic coursing through him. Jonghyun felt his heart hit the floor. Without core power...

"Ren..." He choked. Baekho and Aron stopped, realizing also. The eldest swore, looking above them. If that was the case, where then was the Queen? From out of the quiet, they heard a low moan.

"Hello?" Baekho asked, rushing to the spot the sound came from. The others rushed to help and an arm was uncovered. Pulling away a piece of fallen wood, it revealed...

"Minhyun?!" Jonghyun cried, helping his friend up. He coughed, accepting the help to stand.

"Jonghyun?" He asked in disbelief.

"Baekho? Aron? You're okay?" He breathed, unable to believe his eyes. He was certain at least Jonghyun met his doom at the hands of the Legion or the predators of the forest.

"We're fine. Are you?" Aron demanded.

"I-I think so... the blast... where's the Core? Where's The Cobra?" He panicked, looking around.

"He took it? Did you see?" Jonghyun asked.

"No, no I was about to fight off his men... where's the Queen? Is she..." He trailed off.

"She's fine... but Ren..." Jonghyun's voice broke. Minhyun bowed his head, somehow accepting the fate of his comrade.

"Did she at least... see him? Before..." Jonghyun nodded slowly. Minhyun let out a shaky breath. But before he could even find a second to collect himself, they heard a loud shrill yell of a woman. They all shared a look, for the palace had been completely evacuated when the attackers hit. It had to be only one person. Taking off in a run, the four knights of the Queen, ran to find her.

*******

The pain was excruciating, but Misaki pushed through as her opponent stood before her on the Palace catwalk, bridging the infirmary to the royal quarters. It was an addition that had been made during wartime. The Queen's eyes glowed a mixture of pink and blue, a brilliant glow shining from her fingertips.

"So is this how it's going to be, girl? Do I have to cut the power out of you? Because you know I will!" The Cobra yelled, as the wind picked up, the clouds above them making the sky dark and ominous.

"I'll never give it to you!" She yelled back, the intense burning in her veins threatening to make her explode.

"We'll see about that!" He replied, shouting an order over his shoulder. His hooded thugs came swinging out of nearby windows and climbing onto the catwalk in seconds, all armed. As one lunged at her she threw out her hand and sent him flying off the catwalk to his death. She'd barely touched him. Inhaling slowly, she just let go and let the power burst out of her. She screamed. She screamed so hard, she was sure her vocal chords would be destroyed. Her entire body became encased in a pinking blinding beam of light shooting out first, blowing everything and everyone to kingdom come, before shooting upward, expanding out in a barrier or pink light over the entire kingdom. Citizens running for the nearby mountain passes looked up in awe, seeing this glow spreading all throughout the skies. Soldiers helping the fallen people in the cities and towns bordering the palace saw it as well. It was stunning, but not only that, it was healing people! Healing dying victims of the Legion, small wounds to large ones. As Jonghyun, Aron, Minhyun and Baekho ran out of the crumbling palace, it was being restored before their very eyes.

"What's going on?!" Aron cried, completely bewildered. Jonghyun though, looked to the catwalk above and to the right. The beam was coming from there. He broke into a run, back into the palace and for the palace infirmary, dodging pieces of architecture being magically restored before his eyes. The others followed, all equally perplexed and high on adrenaline. In the infirmary, the windows had been blown open and a fierce wind blew in. A loud yell erupted as the 4 men made it to the wing and Ren was sitting up in a bed, looking both confused and scared half out of his mind.

"Ren!" Minhyun cried, rushing over.

"What happened? Where am I?" The younger demanded, his blue eyes wide with alarm. In seconds, his friends were all over him, hugging him and thanking God he was alright.

"Woah! Woah... So no one's going to tell me what happened?" He exclaimed. But then he remembered. The ball, The Queen... Misaki... the attack... him being wounded.

"Where is she?" A different demand. Jonghyun, remembering, ran to the window.

"Oh my God!" He cried, his theory being confirmed. The beam of light encasing all of Etreavia, the scream... it was Misaki. He didn't know how or why, but the core's power was IN HER. The others raced over to see for themselves.

"Is that her?!" Ren cried, panic plastered across his face. He didn't need an answer. grabbing Jonghyun's sword, he climbed over the window sill and onto the catwalk.

"Ren! You'll be killed!" Baekho shouted, but he didn't care. He was no expert on core magic, or what was really happening to Misaki, he just knew he had to save her, before it killed her. He ran, unsure really of what his next move was, but it seemed obvious when a bruised and bloodied Cobra climbed back onto the catwalk from a nearby still broken window. Ren stood tall, tightening his grip on his sword.

"So it's you." The Cobra spat.

"Seems I didn't finish you off after all. Pity... ah well, I'll just have to make sure you die this time, half blood." He growled. Adrenaline ran through the young man's veins, Misaki still bathed in the frighteningly bright light behind him.

"I doubt you'll be so lucky this time, you monster." He growled, finding a new, scary octave of his voice he didn't know he had. The Cobra came at him, but Ren was ready. He easily blocked the shot, his muscles aching from the strength of his opponent, but he was not giving in. Letting out a yell, he pushed back with all his strength and swung his sword around, meeting the other blade.

"Give up, runt." The large man threatened. He easily outweighed the swarthy fighter by 2 men.

"Never!" The fight continued, back and forth and Ren knew either he'd have to give up to try and save Misaki from the power coursing through her, or defeat him, save his own neck and lose Misaki. Just as the fight was seeming to have no end in sight the power bursting out of Misaki made the catwalk shake. The Cobra lost his footing, a fatal mistake in his part. Ever sturdy Ren took that as a sign and dove to the left to avoid The Cobra's sloppy return and thrust his sword into his side. The man let out a howl and fell to the ground. Ren stood over him and dropped his bloodied sword alongside The Cobra.

"That's for what you did to me and whatever harm you caused the Queen. I hope you rot in hell, you bastard." He growled. The catwalk trembled again and split right in front of Ren, crumbling away and carrying The Cobra to his grave. As it did, a hurricane like wind whipped up, blowing Ren's long dark hair around. He spun around to see Misaki now levitating off the ground, becoming one with the bright light.

"No!" He cried, running toward her, only to be blown backward. He landed on his back, and pushed himself up. Jonghyun, Baekho, Aron and Minhyun ran out then, to try and help, but no one could get anywhere close to her.

"What's happening to her?!" Ren cried, tears choking up his voice. Before anyone could answer, The light vanished and Misaki began to plummet from the sky. Without even thinking twice, Ren ran forward to catch her, the force of her falling sending him to his knees, but he caught her. The power was gone from her and as it appeared, her life. She was incredibly still, not moving, not breathing.

"No..." Ren wept, tracing his fingers over the side of her beautiful face. She still wore the simple white gown her captors had provided, though it was now torn and dirtied. Her dark hair lay in soft waves around her peaceful face. Tears cascaded down his cheeks, as he bent over her form, still in his arms.

"Please... don't leave me." He begged in a broken whisper.

"I love you."


	12. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy vanquished, with our two lovers ever be reunited?

**Sunrise:**

A low whimper caused Ren to look up. A cough escaped Misaki's lips and her eyes fluttered open. 

"Ren?" She whispered, in disbelief. He let out a breath of surprise.

"You're okay." He replied.

"A-am I dead?" She asked, weakly. He chuckled.

"No.. no, we're both alive." He smile, tearfully. She reached up to brush away the tears spilling down the bridge of his nose.

"You... you died.. I watched you..." She began to cry, just completely overcome. Ren honestly couldn't remember, but he wouldn't question it.

"I'm here now. I'm here." He assured her, taking her hand and pressing it to his chest so she could feel his heart beat. An emotional smile spread across her face as she wept.

"I love you." She sniffed.

"I love you too. Always." Was his reply, as their lips met.

********

**6 Months Later**

Etreavia held a month of mourning to honor all the souls lost at the hands of the Legion. Any surviving members were executed within days of the attack. With the palace being restored via core magic, the people focused on emotional and mental healing. The core returned to its' rightful place and there it would remain. Misaki was confident that it could protect itself as it had done in her. With Ren being titled _**The Vanquisher**_ , for killing the man responsible for the Queen's capture, he quickly became popular as the Queen's betrothed. A wedding was in the near future. After 6 months of wearing black as head of state, to honor the dead, Misaki was grateful to be wearing white at long last. As she stood in front of the doors to the cathedral, her ladies ahead of her, dressed in blush pink and white gowns, she wished her parents and brother could be with her on this momentous day. She knew her mother probably never would have approved of Ren initially, but she liked to think she would have grown fond of him, or even loved him as her own son. As the doors opened and the music struck up, Misaki's eyes quickly found her husband to be, standing at the altar dressed in his official uniform of navy blue and black, his medals and badges shining on his lapel. His hair hung long and straight as it always did and his blue eyes shone from the entire other end of the room. His heart raced upon seeing her, she looked absolutely beautiful. Alongside him stood his friends, his brothers in arms and they all would agree, she definitely looked a vision. Her gown was pure white, with lace overlay. The skirt was slender, but very royal looking. Her dark hair was up, supporting the veil that trailed down her back. As she walked down the aisle, her heart felt whole and gladly took Ren's hand to help her up the step to the altar.

"You look wonderful." He whispered, his eyes shining like stars. Her smile was answer enough, as the ceremony began. Both vowed to love, honor and obey one another until death they parted. There wasn't a dry eye in the entire assembly. As the priest pronounced them man and wife, it was customary for the bride and groom to drink from the cup of the core. It was a liquid, infused with core magic that would give the partner not born with the power, the ability, if the core chose them. As far as Misaki knew, the core not choosing a marriage partner had only happened maybe twice in Etreavia's entire history. Still, it caused a rush of anxiety, until Ren's fingertips started to glow. It had accepted him. The marriage was final, official.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest declared and as the happy couple kissed, the assembly cheered. The entire kingdom celebrated for weeks, bells tolling, singing in the streets, it was almost as if the horror of the Legion had never taken place. But Misaki knew it would always be there, the memories, the fear, the terror... but while they could remember and mourn, they had to press onward. Each sunrise meant a new start, another chance at happiness. The past was the past and while it could be talked about and thought about, it couldn't be changed. It was part of Etreavia's history now and all the Queen could do was make sure she gave her people a bright future. She wasn't alone, Ren ruled right by her side and though he was not of royal birth, she never finalized anything without his input. The stable boy turned knight, the half blood that no one seemed to like or want, was chosen by a princess with the throne left to her. She loved him for him and he'd always be grateful for that. He had wonderful friends, Minhyun, Jonghyun, Aron and Baekho who still were integral parts of his day to day life and Misaki never forgot their bravery.

*********

**2 Years Later**

Ren paced the library like a caged animal.

"You'll wear a hole through the floor." Jonghyun teased. He stopped and looked up.

"What?" He asked, not really listening. His friend chuckled.

"She'll be fine." Yeah, that wasn't helping.

"What time is it?" Minhyun yawned, standing up from the plush chair nearby.

"About half past 3 am." Baekho replied, looking to the clock on the mantle. Ren began pacing again, his heart hammering against his rib cage. 3 hours. 3 hours since Misaki had gone into labor. 3 hours since he was kicked out of his own bedroom, assured that 'everything would be fine' and 'fathers didn't usually stay'

"I'll be fine, darling." Was the last thing Misaki had said to him. What if she had changed her mind? What if she wanted him back? Surely someone would come running to find him if that were the case. He'd been going half out of his mind with worry, so sent for the boys. He was excited of course, he was about to become a father for heaven's sake! But it was shrouded by worry.

_"What if something goes wrong...?"_

"Isn't it weird how these things always happen in the middle of the night?" Aron remarked.

"She'll be fine... she'll be fine..." Ren repeated to himself in his head as he continued to pace. His arms were crossed, his head down.

"Have you two even settled on a name for the little one?" Baekho asked, breaking the silence again. Ren shook his head.

"No. A few ideas, but nothing for sure. Time just got away from us, I guess." Was his nervous reply. He didn't even know if he was having a son or a daughter. Time continued to crawl by and just as he was about to go mad with worry, the doors to the library were swung open and a breathless nurse appeared. Ren stopped, spinning around and his heart missed a beat.

"Your Majesty..." She panted.

"Would you like to meet your son?"  Ren felt his knees go weak, but stayed upright as his friends surrounded him, congratulating him.

"Is Misaki okay?" Was his first question. The nurse nodded.

"Both mother and baby are doing just fine. Come with me." Ren looked back to the 4 men.

"Well go on... go to her." Jonghyun smiled. Ren followed the nurse back to the master suite and she pushed the door open. Ren felt a wave of emotion wash over him as he walked inside. Misaki was in the bed still, sitting up against a bunch of pillows. She looked over and smiled when she saw him. She was in a nightgown still and was sweaty and looked positively exhausted, but in her arms was a tiny little bundle, wrapped loosely in a white linen blanket.

"I told you I'd be fine." She murmured, softly. Ren stepped closer, his hands trembling as he reached to pull back the small part of the blanket to see his son.

"Oh my God... he's beautiful." He whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed, as tears slowly cascaded down his face. Misaki nodded, tearfully.

"He is... look, he even ended up with your ears." She chuckled softly, gently tracing a finger along her baby's slightly pointed ear.

"So he did... wow... you did an amazing job, love." He smiled, leaning close to kiss her lips, softly.

"We did..." She reminded, with a smirk.

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course." Misaki gently handed her newborn off to his father and watched in complete adoration as he cradled his son.

"Hi..." He whispered.

"Does he have a name yet?" He asked Misaki. She shook her head.

"Why don't you name him?" She suggested. A million possible ones flew through his head, until his brain just hand picked one out of thin air. And that was it, it seemed perfect.

"Sanki." He breathed.

"Prince Sanki. I love it." Misaki beamed. The tiny infant shifted in his sleep, letting out the tiniest of yawns.

"What a little angel..." Misaki half cried, as Ren handed Sanki back to her. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Our little angel." It didn't take very long for the newborn prince to be introduced to his uncles and aunt, Minhyun's new bride, Sachi. Misaki and Ren both were certain their little boy would make them and Etreavia proud one day. Plus, he'd be the first 1/4 elf ruler Etreavia had ever seen. Though, it hardly seemed an issue any longer. Etreavia had become Misaki's own. Her reign brought sorrow rather quickly, but as the years passed and the royal family grew, Etreavia flourished under her reign. The kingdom was hers and she was its. I hate to end with a cliche, but no other ending fits than this...

_they all lived happily ever after._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A N D I' M S O F T G O O D B Y E  
> Ok for real though the ending killed me in feels, just so ya know. I finished this hyped on caffeine and sugar and asdghjkllkjhfds I'm so emotional right now but GAH! I hope you liked it.


End file.
